The present invention relates to an improved handle for a luggage and more particularly to an improvement of the handle structure. The improvement is made such that the locking button of the luggage will not be actuated unintentionally when the handle of the luggage is held and the luggage is being pulled or pushed by a hand.
Usually, while carrying a luggage, the wheels and the retractable handles are mounted at the bottom and at the top of the luggage respectively, so that the loads exerted on the arms can be reduced if the luggage is loaded heavily. Most of luggages in use now-a-days are the towing type, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,798 xe2x80x9cTRUNK WITH A CONCEALABLE RETRACTABLE HANDLExe2x80x9d.
In these patents, the buttons on the handles always protrude some height over the top of handles. A typical handle of a general luggage is shown in FIGS. 5-8.
As shown in FIG. 5, most of the buttons which are located on the handles 21 of the towing rods 20 protrude some height over the handle surface. The side view of FIG. 5 is shown in FIG. 6 in which the button 210 is disposed exactly at the center of the handle 21. On the top of the handle, there are two edges 211, 212, with angles located at both side of the button 210. When the handle is held, the fingers face downwards and the palm faces the edges 211, 212, of the top surface. As a result, the button 210 is pressed with fully contact. It is well noticeable that the button 210 is the vital part in controlling the towing rod to extend or retract. When the towing rods are in their extended position, pressing the button will make the towing rods retracted. When a luggage is being pulled (shown in FIG. 7) or pushed (shown in FIG. 8), the holding palm is in a full contact with the button 210 and may apply a force on the button 210 unavoidably. This causes the button to actuate and consequently causes the retractable inner rods to be pushed into outer rods unexpectedly. Therefore it is very inconvenient in using such luggage because of this defect.
The primary object of the present invention is to improve the defect of the conventional handle mentioned above and provide an improved handle for a luggage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved handle for a luggage that the locking button of the handle is disposed on the top of the handle with an oblique arch face. When the handle is held and applied a force, the button will not be actuated by accident and the handle will stay in the normal operation.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a handle of a luggage with improvement in that the top surface of the handle is oblique arch, namely, one end is higher than the other. This prevents the locking button from accidentally triggering when the handle is held tightly with a palm.
In order to fulfill the above objects of the present invention, a handle of a luggage in the present invention comprising: a handle; a pair of retractable inner tubes disposed under the handle; a brace attached to the top of a luggage; a pair of outer tubes disposed under the brace; a bracket disposed under the outer tubes; wherein an upper arch portion of the handle near a central top surface of a button occupys a first side portion of top surface and a lower arch portion of the handle near the central top surface of the button occupys a second side portion of top surface, the top surface of the button being located between the said first portion and said second portion top surfaces and the top surface of the button is flush with the arch portion which interconnects the upper and the lower arch surface, when the handle is held and applied a force by palm, there is not any force applied on the top surface of the button and the button can be prevented from being actuated incorrectly.
These and other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.